


Eyes Wide Open

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [29]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Kim thinks about what she expected being a cop to be like, and what it actually is.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 1





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago PD  
Title: Eyes Wide Open  
Characters: Kim Burgess  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Kim thinks about what she expected being a cop to be like, and what it actually is.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and the characters.  
Words: 196 without title and ending.

Word to use: Sweep

PUtP # 29: Eyes Wide Open

Kim had gone into being a cop with eyes wide open. However, when she was younger, she'd romanticized being a cop and expected her passion for the job to sweep her off her feet.

It never did. She was always surprised by how much horror and cruelty people caused each other. So many bodies, so many hurt families. So much loss and sadness. 

It felt unending sometimes. Kim was kind to the victims of the crimes she dealt with. Though Voight, Adam, and Erin had tried to get her to act differently.

They didn't pressure her, but they suggested that she not put all of her energy into each case. It was to protect herself. If she put all her energy into each case, she was likely to burn out.

Kim appreciated them looking out for her and she took their concern seriously. They were right to say that and it's what she did. She didn't stop looking out for victim's.

Though she did put less of herself into each case. She also made sure to take time off for herself.

Each day was hard, but Kim loved her job, and she was determined to help as many people as possible.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
